Cancion de Sirena
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Las leyendas de las sirenas son muchas y todas las retratan como sere marinos, pero hay veces en que a las sirenas se les puede encontrar fuera del mar


**Canción de Sirena**

**Discleimer: **Los personajes de "Avatar: el ultimo maestro aire" no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento para mi y para los demás, así que no me demanden

**&&&**

Cuatro jóvenes, montados en un bisonte volador, descendieron en un claro cerca de la playa.

- Ya esta muy oscuro hablo una de las jóvenes que vestía ropa de color azul- es mejor que montemos un campamento y descansemos.

- Si…- dijeron los otros tres de manera cansada.

Arreglaron rápidamente el campamento, encendieron la fogata y la ojiazul se metió a su saco, al igual que el chico mayor del grupo, mientras los otros dos se quedaban frente a la fogata.

- Buenas noches, Katara. Buenas noches, Sokka- dijo el niño calvo.

- Buenas noches, Ang- respondió la joven llamada Katara

- Grr…- gruño Sokka somnoliento a modo de despedida.

- También estoy cansada, buenas noches Ang.- dijo la pequeña de ropajes verdes, mientras formaba una especie de carpa con su tierra-control.

- Buenas noches, Toph- se despidió Ang, tendiéndose en el suelo, mirando hacia las estrellas, mientras meditaba.

**&&&**

Sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que quería a Katara más que como una amiga, ella le gustaba; pero desde que apareció Toph en su vida, también sentía una pequeña inclinación hacia ella. Su seifu del elemento Tierra, parecía comprenderlo y acompañarlo mucho mejor que Katara. Aun así, seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por la joven maestra de agua, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, que era lo que le atraía de ella. Fue así con esa confusión de pensamiento y sentimiento que el joven avatar se quedo dormido.

**&&&**

Ang despertó sobresaltado y algo adolorido; se había quedado dormido sobre guijarro, que son muy incómodos cuando se esta mucho rato sobre ellos. Todavía era de noche, miro a su alrededor, observando que Katara y Sokka, aun dormían profundamente, pero Toph ya no se encontraba en su carpa improvisada. La busco alrededor del campamento y no la encontró comenzando a preocuparse, agacho la cabeza entristecido, por lo que hubiera podido pasarle y en ese instante se percato. En el suelo unas pisadas muy marcadas se salían del lugar de descanso de Toph y se dirigían a la playa cercana, así que decidió seguirla.

**&&&**

Llego a la playa y se encontró con un paisaje precioso, el mar moviéndose a un ritmo constante, la luna llena de fondo y Toph sentada sobre una roca que sobresalía en la playa, tatareando una melodía. Ang se acerco lentamente a la roca y silenciosamente se subió, sentándose al lado de Toph, que aun seguía cantando.

- Que hermosa canción- le hablo Ang cuando ella finalizo la tonada.

- Es una nana que me cantaba mi madre para dormir- le respondió con el rostro hacia el mar.

- Pensé que no te gustaba la arena- le dijo Ang en tono de suspicacia mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Y no me gusta, pero me encanta el sonido del mar- le explico la chica- sabes?, esa melodía mi madre me decía que se la había enseñado una sirena, que un día se encontró cuando paseaba por la playa lejos de la ciudad, cuando estaba embarazada de mi-

Ang no dijo nada, Toph nunca había sido muy abierta con nadie, ahora se encontraba aquí contándole algo tan personal de ella, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que jamás encontraría alguien como ella, tan fuerte para ciertas cosas y tan frágil para otras.

- Así que investigue y me encontré con leyendas de sirenas- continuo con voz alegre y animada- se dice que ellas son demonios del mar , que atraen a los pescadores con sus cantos y movimientos insinuantes, hechizándoles y haciendo que estén bajo sus ordenes por siempre, llevándote a hacer cualquier cosa.

El joven avatar se sonrió, tal vez esas leyendas de sirenas tuvieran algo de cierto y el sin quererlo se había topado con una, justamente a su lado, una sirena de la tierra.

- El sueño ha vuelto, pies ligeros, creo que es hora de dormir un rato- se despidió saltando de la roca y alejándose lentamente- vienes o no?- termino por preguntarle al ver que se demoraba.

Con esto Ang reacciono, con Aire-Control salto de donde se hallaba y se interpuso en el camino de la chica.

- Que…?- trato de reclamar Toph, pero no pudo, pues sus labios fueron interceptados por los de Ang en un tierno beso.

La chica quedo inmóvil, pero le respondió. Al separase por falta de aire, Toph miro a su compañero de manera interrogante, ya que las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

- Las sirenas pueden llevarte a hacer cualquier cosa- le dijo en respuesta a su expresión y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta el campamento


End file.
